


HONK

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: "Totally just imagined Gamzee with his head stuck in one of those plastic can holders like a fucking turtle. I lol'd."</p><p>Dear fandom. Make this happen. With Eridan looking on in satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HONK




End file.
